


Shaua's New Life

by SlyAdam



Category: Fertile Slave Elves (Neromashin Comic)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Happy Sex, Huge Pregnancy, Hyper Pregnancy, Impossibly Huge Cock, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Vaginal Sex, birth sex, multiple pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: A gorgeous elf has served as a brothel's madame for decades, barely aging, giving birth to many children fathered by humans. She imagines this will be her life for the next few centuries, and has accepted that......Until one day, a cute, helpful boy king visits her, changing everything.
Relationships: Shaua/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Shaua's New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for an anonymous fan. Alternate ending to a Neromashin hentai comic.
> 
> The first of said comics is here: https://nhentai.net/g/158862/
> 
> Fairly hardcore pregnancy fetish stuff, here - rude comments will be ignored.

“Mother, Mother! A king is visiting! A king!”

Shaua looked up at the daughter who’d spoken. “Oh, is that so? Where is he from?”

The girl was one of Shaua’s more recent children. Number seventy-four, which was also her name. Shaua smiled – just the sight of that child brought back some memories. Her father had (Shaua suspected) been an old, rich merchant with a huge cock. Now seventy-four had given birth to four or five children, herself. “Kovir, in the North. Apparently, he’s a super cute, young guy!”

“Is he?” Shaua chuckled. “I wonder what he’ll get up to.”

“There are rumours, mama. Rumours that he’s got both elf blood and centaur blood! Collen said he’s kind, and we shouldn’t have to worry about him being rough or mean.”

Shaua nodded. “I see. Thank you for telling me.” Seventy-four left, no doubt having some city official or older lover to attend to.

Shaua was an elf. Her life until that point had been… quite eventful, indeed. She’d been abducted as a young girl by slavers from the kingdom she resided in – Baristein. Of course, for an elf, being a “young girl” meant being more than a century old. She’d spent the many following decades being relentlessly fucked, used and impregnated with children. Shaua had initially been there with just her mother, Elui. The older elf had long-since lost her mind, unfortunately. Servicing many men, every single day, for decades… it wasn’t something every girl could cope with.

Of course, more than sixty years had passed since Shaua had been taken. Barring a tiny handful of the youngest ones, all Shaua’s original human abductors had passed away from natural causes. Humans lived such short lives – it really was no wonder they had such an obsession with sex. Shaua had most certainly come to appreciate that, also.

On top of the giant family and many fun times she had, Shaua practically controlled the place. She basically had her own shadow kingdom, despite being the madame of a brothel, which was the largest building in Baristein’s Capital City Red Light District. She often had various officials and those with political influence follow the ‘suggestions’ of her and her daughters, in exchange for what she wanted. She’d had one daughter auctioned off a few decades back to an up-and-coming politician, as a breeding slave/wife. That guy was now one of the most trusted advisors to the king, and he’d fathered seven gorgeous children by Shaua’s daughter. Shaua sure had a lot of descendants, even though she wasn’t even two hundred years old. In life, it was really beginning to seem like the blonde, huge-breasted elf woman had it all. Lots of sex, lots of power and lots of family.

So why wasn’t she happy?

She tapped at her cheek, a contemplative look on her face. These feelings had come on fairly recently. She’d been content to just lose her mind for many decades, birthing nearly ninety children and enjoying herself as much as she could, but something wasn’t quite right. The few most recent children had all been born of incest between Shaua and her own father, who’d finally found her after all these years… so she even had her dear mother and father still around, alive and available.

What was the problem? With her elf lifespan, she could probably expect to live another six hundred to eight hundred years. What was wrong with endless sex and breeding for all of that time?

Shaua didn’t pay it too much mind. She returned to the main brothel, needing to sort out a few more tasks for the day.

+++

King Meiah liked to think he hadn’t intended to visit the brothels during his trip to Baristein. It had all just been politics. He’d been coming over to see a few lords and the Baristein king, but everything was resolved rather quickly. Meiah did not like the king of Baristein nor any of his family or immediate associates. They all seemed terribly corrupt, or immoral, or dishonest, or all the above. He ended up visiting the brothels, indeed. There was something he was curious about.

He was a young boy, too young to be the king, but that was just how things went, sometimes. The loss of his parents at an early age had forced him into the top position. He had smooth, red hair and a slim figure, with a healthy look about him. That was thanks to the medical care available to the king. He had a cute face and blue eyes, with a distinct air of innocence about him… at least until you took a closer look.

Naturally, Meiah dressed up in casual clothes and didn’t otherwise wear anything indicating his regal status. The brothel was… nice? He’d expected a dilapidated, run-down establishment, but it looked about the same as any nice hotel might.

Once inside, he met the madame herself.

+++

Shaua sat down with the small boy who’d entered. “You haven’t brought any bodyguards, I see. Fufufu. I could get one of some of my daughters in here to do away with you in a heartbeat if I so desired, your Grace~.”

Meiah grumbled. “Thought you wouldn’t recognise me… just what is this place?”

“Exactly what it looks like!” Shaua responded. She hadn’t actually known for certain this boy was the king, but she picked up on it pretty fast. “This is a haven for sexual pleasure. These places once weren’t legal, you know. It’s actually thanks to me, in a way, that brothels have so much sway in Baristein.”

“How long have you been running this place?”

“Running it? Oh… thirty, forty years?” Meiah found it difficult to believe, yet it was true. This woman looked like she was maybe ten, possibly fifteen years older than him. In reality, the startlingly attractive elf was older than any human had ever been. “I hope you don’t have a problem with us.”

Meiah shook his head. “No, it’s just… aren’t you unhappy?” He asked. “I can always tell when people aren’t happy. I think you’re unhappy.”

Shaua wanted to deny it, but… she didn’t. It was the first time in an eternity that someone had genuinely asked if she was happy. “Perhaps I am. I can’t say why, though.” Shaua liked the boy. A king though he was, he was young and incredibly cute. He had striking red hair and beautiful blue eyes, a nice contrast to her sun-kissed blond curls and her emerald eyes. She could see the boy eyeing her gargantuan breasts, her thick thighs, and gazing at her lewd “work” outfit. Shaua always wore skimpy outfits. Even when recognised in public, she would only get positive remarks. Too many people in power had positive opinions of her.

“Hey. You can talk to me,” said Meiah. “I know you’re not one of my people, but I still care.”

Shaua gave a warm smile. What a sweet boy. “Hm, care, you say?” She stood up, pacing over towards him. “You sound like a nice king.”

“I can’t imagine living in a place like this.” He sat down near the elf woman. “How long have you been here?”

Shaua thought about it for a moment. “Oh, maybe… seventy years? Somewhere in that range.” She chuckled. “I don’t really mind it here. The beds are most comfy after a-”

“But you’re not happy!” Meiah cut her off, voice ripe with empathy. He’d always had a gift for reading emotions in people. Shaua wasn’t moping around miserable every day, sure, but the boy knew she needed something more in her life. “Listen, if you’re worried about anything, my kingdom can help you. I can make a proper sanctuary for all of you in Kovir.”

Shaua’s instinct was to deny a proposal like that… but then she thought about it. She could be doing better, couldn’t she? “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Shaua could see how the boy’s gaze drifted across her body, mainly to her deep and succulent cleavage, which made the short yet elder elf Madame smirk. A little pervert, he was… how delightful. “We do have everything we need here.” Shaua noticed the boy wouldn’t meet her gaze. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s just… I… I just talked to your king.”

“Oh?” She brought up her pipe to her lips, lighting a match at the far end to set it aflame...

“He mentioned something to me about you. He said he was planning to sell you and all your children out to some other kingdoms, as gifts to placate their rulers...”

She stopped, eyes latched onto the red-haired youth. “That… is that really true?” Meiah nodded. “Separate us and ship us off?”

“Something like that. He said something along the lines of like, you’re not citizens with rights, here, so he’s literally going to round you all up and sell you over the next few months! All because you’re not humans of Baristein! It’s awful.” The blonde elven bimbo blinked...

Then, Shaua felt a fury. She closed her eyes, thinking. “I need a minute,” she said, setting down her pipe. After all this time… the man in charge was going sell them all out? Shaua couldn’t believe it. All this time… had it meant nothing? She’d been fucking city officials for around seventy years. There were some human men she’d serviced as young teens who were now in their seventies or even their eighties… did that level of commitment mean nothing? The only level of anger she had felt was when that one Judge threatened her family that time several years ago… It was absurd. 

Not to mention all the children she’d had. Shaua had given birth to more than eighty, thanks to her elf lifespan. She could probably have almost a thousand in her lifetime, since elves never lost their fertility… that was, if she only had singles. Shaua had birthed twins before, triplets a few times, and even a load of quads at one point. She’d enjoyed the multiple pregnancies the most.

Regardless, she’d trained every child in sex and prostitution, barring the ones that were too young. Almost every single one had spent their lives serving and pleasing the men of the city. Did that count for nothing? She had over five hundred grandchildren. And thousands of great-grandchildren of varying Elven purity. Pure elves like herself and the children sired from her father and her sons. Half elves from those who have mated with humans… and the Dark Elves made from breeding with ogres, like her eldest Dark Elven daughter, Nanami. Between them all, almost every lord, nobleman and male member of the royal family had fathered a half-elf child. The king himself was partial to a cute granddaughter of Shaua’s, and had most likely fathered two of her daughters. Did that really mean nothing after all this time?

Shaua sat contemplatively. What a crushing disappointment this was. She had totally misjudged her position in things. Power wasn’t really power unless you were the one on top. Influence from the shadows meant nothing when your king ultimately decided to sell you out. 

For the first time in a long time, she was no longer the confident madame… but the nervous little girl who was captured and paraded through the streets, over a century ago.

“Y-You’ll help us?” She asked Meiah. “My descendants are numerous. I thought we’d truly made a place here for ourselves, but if that’s a lie… I want out.”

The boy nodded, staring at Shaua as he went over, taking her hand as the elf girl perked up in surprise. “I’ll help all of you! All of your kids and your grandkids. And your great grandkids, if you have those.”

“Last I checked, I have a few great-great-grandchildren, actually.” Shaua shook her head. “I had no idea… thank you.”

“A-Actually. I’ll help you on one condition.”

“Anything, young man. So long as I can provide it.”

The boy king took a deep breath. “I… I want you to be my queen!”

+++

Shaua led the boy promptly to her personal bedchambers. Her bed was well-kept, pretty, with the best, most expensive materials she could obtain. She pushed young Meiah onto a chair nearby, rather than the bed itself. “I can’t believe you came out all this way just to propose to fuck me!”

“N-No, ma’am, it’s more than that. I really do want to help all of you! It’s just… you’re so… ah!” Shaua started immediately grabbing at his pants. “Nyahn~. Ohh… Y-You’re so gorgeous…”

“Going to have a little fun with you, first, King Meiah~.” Shaua backed up towards the boy, facing away from him. The boy didn’t understand what she was doing, for a moment… but he caught on quickly. He gasped, watching Shaua’s ass. How did she have such a ridiculous body? Shaua, chuckling, started to grind her ass against him. Her clothing barely concealed her flesh. Meiah could feel the soft, supple skin against him through his clothes.

“That’s… ah… nice.”

“I can feel you getting hard.” She moved closer to Meiah, almost sitting him. Shaua had a smirk on her face as she toyed with the kid, enjoying his cute, quiet moans. She could feel his hands reaching out, caressing and squeezing her soft, supple tits in response. “My, such a full bulge down below... I wonder what you’re packing down there?”

“Ah…” The boy didn’t answer. He watched as Shaua teased him with her body, enjoying the sensation, staring as she gave him a dance that incorporated every asset of hers. She traced her fingers across his bulge, teasing his body with her own. She kept this up for several minutes, tantalising him as much as possible. “Waaah… You’re so good at this, Shaua. You’re so pretty and nice to look at. Haaa...” He gulped, hands free from her udders as she continued to straddle him.

“You, too. I’ve had plenty of experience with young, cute boys like yourself… but my, you’re a naughty boy, aren’t you?” Shaua chuckled, gazing at Meiah’s crotch. “Hmm. I heard rumours about you. That you come from… unusual ancestry.” Now that she could see it up close, Shaua noticed the boy’s bulge was quite amazing. His pants looked big on him, a necessity to contain whatever he was hiding beneath. She got off, her titanic breasts wobbling under her skimpy attire as she got onto her knees before the red-haired boy-king.

“Let’s have a look.” Shaua took the boy’s pants down with a quick movement, and gasped.

Like some kind of erect mountain of meat, Meiah cooed as his giant dick came to lift. All two feet as it went past Meiah’s chin with him sitting on the bed’s edge. It was red and brown, the tip… wasn’t human at all. It was flat, like a horse’s dick (and she’d seen plenty of those used on her people).

She watched as the boy’s impressive cock started to harden before eyes. Of course, ‘impressive’ didn’t do it justice. She watched, silently, as the boy’s erection reached full mast in a matter of seconds. She noticed a small glow to it – magic, to be sure. Did he have some Fae blood in him, also? Regardless, one fact was clear.

Forget Ogres. Horses. Or the raunchiest barbarian.

This cock was the biggest Shaua had ever seen.

“Holy… what the _fuck?_ ” Shaua didn’t know what to say. Below was a half-naked boy, a nervous, flushed expression on his face. Above was the cock of a veritable beast. More than two feet long – much more - it seemed too absurd to be true. Yet there it was. “Well… you know what, Meiah? I might…” She had a lewd playful smirk on her face. “I might just accept that proposal of being your queen.”

“Y-you think so?” the boy asked. “Sorry if it’s weird. I need special enchanted clothes to make it look smaller when I’m in public. My parents used to say that my ancestors got up to some pretty lewd stuff.” He gulped nervously. “They had fun with centaurs… fairies… elves too and, well… I think one of them fornicated with an ogre too, and-” A finger was now on his lips. Shaua had an eager, playful smile.

“You, boy. Shush. Lay back while I play with this wonderful thing. If this pleases me, I might just do what you want. Also…” Shaua grabbed her own enormous breasts, squishing them against Meiah’s cock. “First, I’ll see how well you can handle a titty fuck!” The madame began to expertly massage the boy’s dick, listening to how he moaned as her udders enveloped and squished around his monstrous shaft. She still had her outfit on, but that wasn’t a problem – it was possible to do plenty of sex acts while she still wore it. That was the idea.

“Ah… that’s weird, but I like it a lot!” mewled Meiah, watching the way his cock was swallowed into the flesh. It felt so soft and nice. “Hah… hah… can you go a little faster on it?”

“Of course. You like my fat and heavy tits, don’t you?” Shaua stared at the hot, hard length in awe, increasing the pace at the king’s request. How could he even _walk_ with this? How much of the kid’s body weight was just his dick? “Let me speed this up a bit. Cum whenever you like, my little king.” Shaua opened up her mouth, expertly wrapping her lips over the length. Even for someone with more than half a century’s worth of sexual experience, Meiah’s impressive cock length was difficult for her to suck on, her cheeks bulging. Shaua sank down onto Meiah’s absurd dick, but could get… maybe a third, close to half of it in her mouth? The rest remained nestled in her huge, thick breasts. She was deepthroating and giving him the tittyfuck of a lifetime, his cock down her throat as she made sure to breathe through her nose. Good grief. She had children who stood shorter than this dick.

“Ah… god... You’re really good at this.” Meiah murmured. Shaua liked him a lot, honestly. He was perfectly cute, but with size where it counted. Not some ugly, greasy noble. Not some horndog of a laborer or some raunchy, rough ogre or horse. She happily sucked his length, up and down, squishing her breasts against the lower parts of it, licking expertly at the places she guessed he’d be most sensitive. Shaua glanced downwards, trying to get a look at Meiah’s balls. Holy shit. They were equally as giant and ridiculous, like big, full-grown watermelons… how did those fit into his pants? Magic, right? That was honestly the only explanation that made sense. “I… I love this... Shauaaaaa~.”

“Mm.” The mature elf woman was enjoying herself. This was unlike any dick she’d ever sucked. Orc cocks were typically the hugest and most ridiculous, and Shaua had spent plenty of time with them. Orc sons had been the hardest for Shaua to give birth to, which she’d done seven times. She wondered what sort of children she would have if she let Meiah impregnate her. She continued to massage him with her tits and pleasure him with her tongue for another minute or two, lost in thoughts of what she could get up to with this outstanding specimen of a boy.

As Shaua continued, she felt the boy’s length pushing deeper and deeper into her throat. She was a master of breathing control, and a master of blowjobs. She felt the hard member pushing against and distending her neck a bit. There was a bit of a bulge. Meiah could see it, too – he enjoyed the sight, watching the way Shaua’s oesophagus bulged a bit as he shaped her throat to his cock.

Shaua felt him spasm a bit. The time had come. “Mmm… MM!” Shaua squealed in shock as the boy came into her mouth.

“AAAH!” Meiah cried, sending huge, ridiculous ropes of cum into the adult elf’s mouth. “S-SORRY!” He screamed, obviously realizing he should’ve given a warning. Shaua made her best attempt to drink down every drop of the boy’s load, but had no such luck.

“Agh!” She pulled off, coughing a few times. “What the _hell?!”_ Shaua couldn’t believe herself. She was no quitter. She _always_ swallowed. She hadn’t met a load she couldn’t drink down completely. What was with this kid? For the second half of his orgasm, she had to merely sit back and watch as he spurted cum… _everywhere_. It almost shot up to the ceiling. That wasn’t even an exaggeration. Furthermore, he seemed to just cum and cum… it had to have been almost a minute before the boy stopped moaning in pleasure, and his cock ceased spurting violently. “Oh my.”

“Ah… sorry,” apologised Meiah as he breathed to recover, shivering from delight. “Usually I warn girls back home. I’ve gone out and seen some prostitutes, but none of them can ever handle me… ah. When I heard the rumours about a super-experienced, incredibly beautiful elf lady… I… I just had to come see you for myself!” 

“Well, I’m surprised I’ve not heard much about you!” Shaua replied, cum leaking onto her front as most of her front and the sheets beside her was caked in his hot, white, baby goo. “Ah… w-what? I can feel something.” Shaua felt a tingling feeling in her pussy. It persisted for maybe half a minute, before fading. She inspected herself, finding the strangest thing – her hymen was intact. “W-What? How is that… possible?” Her hands were on the womb tattoo that had marked her since a child, feeling that… warmth. That tightness. Did swallowing his semen… heal her?

“What’s wrong?”

“My… did you restore my virginity?”

Meiah perked up. “I… did? I… I guess I did! I never knew that. I mean… I’ve heard of some girls who pleasured me say things how they felt warm down below, but we never had a chance to properly fornicate, so....”

“Wow!” Shaua touched at her own pussy, amazed at how… fresh it looked. Healed. Just like it was all those years ago when she’d first been abducted. It looked identical to her virgin pussy, except bigger. She gasped, shivering. This… she hadn’t felt like this in years. “Amazing. Would you look at that… a super-experienced virgin pussy! That’s the strangest thing I’ve seen in a while… speaking of which, have you lost your virginity, Meiah?” She looked at him, smirking with a new hunger alight in her eyes. 

The boy king shook his head. “None of those prostitutes could ever take me. None of them could ever handle it.”

Hearing that drove Shaua’s arousal up high. She felt her heart race as she heard the words – a cock like that, untouched and unspoiled. It was all hers. She would forever be the little guy’s first experience. She grabbed the boy tightly, grabbing his shirt and bringing him in. “Stand up and fuck me. Breed me like a beast. Come now, don’t you want to fuck an elf girl?”

Meiah nodded. “I-I don’t know how to do any of the positions, though… I’m new and all and-” Her finger was on his lips, and Shaua seemed overjoyed at the prospect of teaching this little King of the art of love.

“Never too early to learn.” Meiah watched as Shaua stripped off quickly, removing her skimpy outfit with a deft hand. It was designed to come off easily, after all. When you were Shaua, impromptu sex or orgies were just something you had to be prepared for… or, well, boy kings with absurd, magical cocks. Shaua got onto her hands and knees – a familiar position for her with her titanic tits brushing the bed. She would never deny that.

“Oh... wow.” Meiah stood frozen for a sec. Obviously, his cock hadn’t gone the least bit flaccid. With a tool as ridiculous as his, he was bound to have unlimited stamina. “You’ve got a huge ass, Shaua.”

Normally, people didn’t call Shaua directly by her name, but she felt content in letting this boy do so. “Fuck it, Meiah. Shove that huge cock of yours inside me… and for the love of God, do _not_ pull out.”

“Um… I’m really not sure I should.”

“W-What? Why the hell not? Fuck me. I’m not going to be charging you, seriously. No strings attached! I just have to try that huge fucking cock!” Shaua demanded, her position of madame fading here. Now she felt as desperate as Beatrice and her mother, who were literal cock addicts.

“B-But that’s the thing!” said Meiah. “It’s so huge… I thought I’d be a virgin forever, basically. How could any woman take this? I don’t want it to, like… split you in half, or something!”

Shaua laughed. “Well, first off, it won’t split me in half, my little king… I’ve got a lifetime’s worth of experience with cock. If I can’t do it, nobody can. Second, my body’s been gradually shaped and changed over time to be the perfect cocksleeve for boys – or _men_ like you. Or those with the body of a cute boy… yet with the cock of a man, or a GOD!” 

It was like a dream come true. 

The young boy nodded. “Okay. I’ll trust you.” He moved, positioning his enormous dick at the elf’s pussy entrance. So great was its length that he had to _lean_ forward just to position it correctly. “Here I go. I’m gonna fuck your womb really deep, Shaua… that’s okay, right? I really am huge…”

Shaua nodded, already feeling a quivering anticipation as the boy poked his cock head against her cunt. He seemed to have a bit of trouble fitting the thick rod into her… but not for long. He pushed into Shaua, stretching her out like nothing ever had. “AHHH! FFFFFUCKKK~ OHHHH MY LITTLE KING~!” The huge rod pushed right through her regenerated hymen, ruining it after just a few minutes of existence.

Shaua had seen a lot of cocks in her lifetime. Probably not hundreds, most likely thousands. She’d enjoyed big ones, small ones, gigantic ones, thick ones, long ones. She’d fucked old men, little boys, orcs, her own father. She’d been impregnated at various points by all of the above. This was still the best, most amazing dick she’d ever had. She couldn’t wait to know what it felt like for him to cum inside her, to fill her with his _massive_ load.

“Ah… sex feels really good!” Said Meiah, stating the obvious. He pushed into Shaua with as much force as his young body could muster, enjoying how incredibly tight the feeling was on his monstrous cock. “A-Are you feeling alright, Shaua?” As he got the hang of how to thrust, he looked down the side, to Shaua’s belly. He was making a big, noticeable bulge, using the flesh of Shaua’s belly outwards. “Does it hurt, Shaua?” To her, it was like being punched in the gut he was so large… yet it felt so fucking good~

“Ah… no, it’s fine! Cum inside me whenever you like… Oh my God…” the initial shock wore off enough for Shaua to focus. This dick was different. The way it throbbed inside her felt… like there was something extra. Probably something to do with the boy’s magical blood. Said blood was flowing endlessly through his enormous cock length – surely he would be feeling a bit light-headed from all that blood rushing down there? Furthermore, she could feel… something else. “Your cock is shaping me, Meiah. Do you – ah - have some ogre blood in you?” Shaua felt similar to when she fucked an ogre, a long time ago – the one who sired Nanami.

“How did you know?” Meiah didn’t stop fucking her as they talked. “One of my ancestors apparently gave birth to… haaaa… an ogre babyyyyyyyyngh.”

“Ah… that’s fantastic! That means I’ll - kyah - get addicted to your cock.” Shaua moaned in pleasure. “Ah… you’re going to be my little king, are you? That’s… fine. But you have to learn to keep me happy. You’re going to be my little husband… you have to practise lots and lots to please me!” She was gripping the sheets, her udders in her face due to how the red-haired boy was rutting into her bleeding womb, all thanks to him morphing and ramming her hymen to fit his cock. “You’re going to be my little stud~”

“I will, Shauaaaahn.... I promise!” Meiah hadn’t expected sex to make quite such lewd noises. He listened to the wet sort of _schlick_ noise each of his thrusts made, enjoying the way he filled Shaua’s belly up with his cock. She moaned and squealed in pleasure, enjoying herself more than she had in a long, long time. “Ah… this is so tight and fun, Shaua.”

“Ah… you’re going to be a slave to this pleasure, boy!” Shaua groaned, feeling him push deep into her belly. He had to be coring straight into her womb. Shaua doubted she’d be able to take it if she were pregnant. “I… God, I can imagine it! I can just imagine what kind of babies you’d put in me with a cock like this.”

The boy grabbed her fat ass. “I would love to put babies in you… hah… you’ve got such a huge butt, Shaua.” He squeezed and played with the girl’s ass, appreciating how giant it was. He could imagine her getting bigger, swelling up, her body changing to accommodate his children. “I want a huge family. I want… haaa... the biggest family possible!”

“Nnngh… oohh… oh ho~ You’d like that wouldn’t you?“ Shaua teased, feeling an orgasm coming on soon. “You’d like my belly to swell up with your babies. I wonder how many you’d put in me?” Shaua had an idea. “Pull out.”

“W-What?”

“Pull out for a sec, and lay down on your back.” Meiah did as asked, withdrawing his cock from her with an almighty _slop_ noise. He got onto his back, watching the way Shaua’s body moved. She positioned her stretched cunt above his ridiculous cock, then sank down. She moaned and groaned as she did, unable to simply shove the entire length inside in one go. She eventually got it all in, somehow. “Ah… this is better! Now, my little king, cum whenever you like!” her stomach was bulging dangerously, as if a rod was stuck in her cunt as Shaua shivered and bit her lip, hand to ease her skin. God… no other cock could hope to satisfy her now. Not ogres. Not horses. Not forty dicks in a row…

The adorable king had claimed her as his.

“O-Ok!” Meiah watched as his prospective queen took over, bouncing up and down. He felt amazed, looking at her, that her body could fit his entire dick inside. Her belly bulged out, unable to contain his member within its normal space. She expanded seamlessly, her womb moulded around his cock, her pussy stretched like never before. Anyone with less experience might not have been able to take him so well. Shaua was no normal girl. She loved every second of the boy’s frenzied, unmeasured thrusts, but it was time for her to give him a taste of her own skills. In time, she would make him experienced. She would turn him into a little sex God. “Shauaaaaaaaa…”

“Yes, my boy?”

“I’m… I’m cumming!” The boy moaned cutely, gazing up towards his older partner. He felt a surging pleasure ready to burst through, and then it did. “AHHH!”

Shaua felt a little disappointed he didn’t last longer, but that feeling faded quickly. She moaned louder than she had in a long time, feeling the endless torrent of cum beginning to fill her. “Ohhhhhh Gods yes~! Cum in me, my boy. Fill me up. Make me in to a mother again!” She pushed down as far as she could onto Meiah’s cock.

His ejaculation was different to anything she’d experienced before. She felt his length contract and spurt into her, flooding her passage with endless ropes of the milky liquid. It spilled quickly out of her, leaking onto the bed below, and onto her legs. Shaua couldn’t keep it all in. Shaua could have the sheets cleaned or replaced at a moment’s notice, so she wasn’t concerned about the mess… but geez. It sure was impressive. She felt absolutely flooded, full and warm, and looked down at her own belly to see it expanding somewhat. Little Meiah was inflating her outwards with the sheer volume of his virile load.

“Oh, wow…” Shaua remarked. Of course, she too had orgasmed all over the boy’s cock. It was the best she’d had in a while. Shaua didn’t fuck quite so often as she used to. Her position as madame meant she could be far more selective with her clients… but she had a feeling things would change from that day. She felt him go flaccid as she fell forward, her tits smothering his face as his dick came out, wobbling and wet. She cupped his cheek, looking lovingly at him. “You’re amazing. You made my tummy swell up with all that cum. It’s like I’m pregnant already…”

“Ah… I love you, Shaua… you’re so wonderful.”

+++

Shaua laid next to the bed with the boy, wrapping her arms around him. He was so small and cute, cuddly. Like a teddy bear. His cum stayed crammed into Shaua’s pussy and belly, giving her belly a big, inflated, pregnant-like appearance. Maybe she would someday have a bulge entirely from being pregnant with little Meiah’s children. She felt so taut, tight and big… but she loved it immensely. She hugged the boy tightly, intent on not letting him escape, letting him suckle on her tits as her belly very slowly deflated. Meiah kissed it a bit as she did, alternating between sucking her breastmilk and kissing at her belly. Good. Shaua felt certain that the one load was enough to get her pregnant with a dozen kids. She enjoyed Meiah’s touch for a minute or two, sighing happily as he played with her. “I think I’ll be accepting that proposal of yours.”

“Thank you so much,” replied Meiah.

“Why seek out an older lady like me, though?” asked Shaua. “You know I’m over a hundred-and-fifty years old? I’m older than any human you’ve ever spoken to.”

Meiah smiled. “I don’t mind. You remind me of my Mommy.”

“Oh? Do I?” Her eyebrow raised in interest.

“I lost my mother… and my father. I miss Mommy the most, though… she was always so kind. She knew how to take care of me.”

Shaua giggled. “Was your Mommy massively curvy? I bet she wasn’t as pretty as me.”

“She… almost was. She had an awesome body, but she was nice.” The blonde shortstack of an elf barked out a laugh.

“Sounds like me! Well, how about it, then? I’ll be your mommy-wife. You can think of me as your new Mommy, but I’ll do everything a beautiful wife does, too. Best of all, I’ll never die. Even when you’re old, I’ll still be there… I’ll be as gorgeous as I am now.”

Meiah smiled, surprised at how strong Shaua’s grip was on him. “mwaaah...I’d love all that. Will you have lots of children for me? I should mention… part of my magic. If you have my babies, you’ll probably have lots. I mean… like, _lots_ and _lots._ ”

“That’s fine, my sweet boy.” Shaua smiled. “You’ll have so many descendants. I’m going to share you with my daughters and my family, too, once all of us are in your kingdom. Just think of it – you could impregnate a dozen girls per day with that length of yours. I wouldn’t mind carrying around a big belly for you every day!” Shaua wondered how crazy her future would look. This would be a new chapter in her life. She paused, looking to the side again. “Just to confirm… my people would be taken care of in your kingdom?”

Meiah nodded without hesitation. “Of course. All of them. They’d have the right to follow whatever life path they want to.”

Kindness. Genuine kindness was a premium in her life… lo and behold, it found her here, only a century and a half later...

Shaua sighed happily. “How wonderful. Such kindness and love, you have. I’d be happy to devote myself to you. I’ll aim for my children and grandchildren to do the same.”

Meiah chuckled nervously. “Uh… I don’t know. I’m already tired after just that… I don’t know if I could handle more girls.”

“Well, I’ll just have to train you,” said Shaua. “I can teach you how to ramp your stamina right up!” She giggled, hugging him, picturing the boy’s “training”. “We’ll have a kingdom full of beautiful elves, most of them your daughters or wives… or both! They’ll all fuck you and breed with you as well.” Meiah didn’t know what to say to that. “And as for your sons? They’ll breed all the ladies in your kingdom. You’ll have a thousand grandchildren in no time at all.” She stroked his chin. “And I haven’t even gotten to several elves I know who would kill to be bred by you…” Beatrice and her mother especially came to mind...

“Hah… it sounds like such fun, Shaua.”

“Good… I’ll start making preparations right away.”

+++

Sowing a discord within the kingdom was easy. At first, Shaua merely spread disinformation intended to get the lords and top-men at each other’s throats. After that, she took some more direct action. It was all well-planned and coordinated with Meiah.

First, Shaua released the many ogres she had chained up, plus the orcs. She let them loose on various locations, mostly those critical to keeping the kingdom in order. Watching the king’s palace being ravaged by unstoppable beasts was quite entertaining, indeed. None of the city’s guards could do much against the hard skin and huge muscles of the ogres. While this occurred, Shaua drugged certain guards – the ones who protected the gates. Coordinating with Meiah, she had the enemies of Baristein notified of the entire plan. Several neighbouring kings sent in troops to sack the kingdom, waltzing on in with little resistance. He and Shaua would let the other kings decide amongst themselves who took control of the kingdom. While all this happened, Meiah also sent in mages to erect portals – these were the method of transport for Shaua and her several hundred descendants and family members to get to Kovir.

She smiled, watching the whole place burn in the distance. A big part of her had enjoyed her time there, fucking constantly, having many children, but her eyes were open to things, now. She and her huge family could do so much more. Shaua pondered the possibilities.

She wasn’t thinking big enough, to be honest. Even if she only lived another 500 years, that was hundreds more children she could give birth to. Meiah could father at least the first sixty or so of those… although she suspected she’d carry multiples for the cute boy. Elves were so stupid to not utilise their astounding reproductive capabilities. Not as sex slaves, however. But in whatever path they chose from now on.

In time, Shaua could get some serious _real_ power. As Meiah’s devoted queen and wife, she would be in charge of one nation directly. After that, it was all a matter of deploying her expert daughters and sons as necessary to seduce anyone needed. She would know every plan, secret and idea other kingdoms plotted. First, she would elevate Kovir as the one true superpower in the area… then, maybe she could take it further. Ensure descendants of hers married into other royal families? She would have to see. Perhaps even the world?

As she got used to her new home, Shaua knew this marked a change for the better.

+++

_Some months later…_

In Meiah’s beautiful palace, Shaua stood, all dressed up. What a wonderful day this was. She felt quite beautiful. Strange, but beautiful. She wore a wedding dress – naturally, it was an absolutely huge garment, custom-made for her. It had to be.

As Shaua gazed down at the kingdom, she wondered if getting married while hyper-pregnant was really the best idea. Well… of course it was. This kingdom was lewd, and she would be lewd. She could even see people down below, indulging themselves. Kovir had always had a more progressive attitude to certain things, apparently. Shaua had been happy to both indulge and nurture those attitudes.

Of course, more people were fucking today than usual. The king’s wedding was a special occasion. She waved down at a few people who saw her, and observed the rest. There was a bearded elderly man fucking two of Shaua’s daughters, out in a park. One of said daughters was in early pregnancy. The old guy was a lovely gent named Garran, a local business tycoon and family friend of Meiah’s. He’d never had children and was finally getting to fulfill that desire.

On a bench in that same park, a little boy was sucking on the breasts of two adult elves. Shaua thought it such a cute sight. The elves were two of Shaua’s older daughters, twins, both lactating immensely thanks to their own various childbirths. The boy was called Lev. Shaua wondered if he’d succeeding in fathering children with his two loyal MILF sluts. The cute boy had even asked for the two daughter’s hands in marriage, to which the elven Queen-to-be obliged.

A more crowded orgy was going on closer to where Shaua stood, in the royal courtyard. Men, women, boys, girls and elves. There were more girls than boys, naturally, and half the girls down there were pregnant. She saw one of her adult sons pleasuring a small crowd of very young pregnant girls, castle maids, apparently. She smirked. Of course a son of hers would have an easy harem. Soon enough, Shaua would have six more grandchildren by him.

Shaua retreated back into the great bedroom, anticipating her little husband’s arrival soon. She reached her hands across her stretched pregnant belly. She couldn’t fit them the whole way across, of course. She had trouble waddling through doorways due to her immense size.

Shaua was absolutely massive. Gigantic. She’d heard of these magical “hyper” pregnancies before, but never seen one, much less experienced one. It was quite magical indeed. Meiah was obsessed with her belly, which was as big as her, absolutely stuffed to the brim with his own offspring. He would kiss it. Rub it. Rub her feet. Ask her to sit on him, to be enveloped by such a belly… 

Apparently each baby was of a normal size in these sorts of pregnancies… but Shaua still imagined she was carrying ten at absolute minimum, possibly around twenty babies in her belly.

“I’m here!” Meiah threw the door open. “Sorry I’m so late.” He was dressed in royal white attire, a nice comparison to her skimpy looking dress that couldn’t even cover her giant boulder of a gut with the womb tattoo for all the world to see.

“It’s fine, my little king.” Shaua gave the boy a pat on his head. “How is my dear mother?”

“Fine. I came inside her three times, though, I hope that’s alright,” he said with a blush.

“Of course it is.” Shaua’s mother, Elui, had lost her mind a long time ago. Apparently, Meiah’s cum could actually heal her _mind._ Magical jizz. Far from the strangest thing Shaua had ever seen in her life. When you’d sucked and fucked as many cocks as she’d had, most things just didn’t phase you anymore. She’d long since made peace with her mother’s brain not working right… but apparently, she might have the chance to talk to her properly again. At least she could say other words other than ‘cock’ or ‘more’ or oink like a pig.

“Let’s go get married!” Said Meiah enthusiastically, taking her hand into his own. “This is the best day ever!”

Shaua agreed. for the first time in a long time, she had a genuine smile on her face…

+++

The cathedral was a fine place to make things official. Shaua had never expected things to go this way. She looked out at the crowd, impressed with its size. The crowd, in turn, were impressed at Shaua’s size. Plenty stared in amazement at her superbly large pregnant belly. Some of the girls were no doubt wishing it was them walking down the aisle with a hyper pregnant belly. Shaua held hands with her new husband, a boy vastly younger than her and much smaller… but with size where it counted. Thankfully, several servants helped her down the aisle. Some of her granddaughters giggled, watching the display.

They exchanged wedding vows. “Very well,” said the priest. “In this kingdom of love, you two are joined in union. Let the festivities begin!” The priest announced to the crowd, to applause and cheers.

Shaua was officially the boy’s wife. “Shall we begin then? Let’s have our celebration!”

Meiah nodded. “Right!”

Festivities began. The guests rose, beginning to strip off to levels of nudity acceptable to them. Obviously, Meiah had already seen to it that the area was set up for the occasion. Soft, comfy couches adorned the sides of the wedding area, as well as beds. Some people would be content to remain standing, of course, but most of the older guests would prefer to fuck on a bed.

Shaua got onto the biggest, flashiest bed, with Meiah hopping down beside her. She removed her wedding dress with ease – obviously it was designed to come off without too much trouble. Underneath, she wore absolutely nothing as she was helped onto the bed, lying down on her back. “How is mommy’s body, Meiah? Do you think I make a good momma to your babies?”

Meiah felt his cock harden near-instantly as he too removed his clothing. “You’re the best wife ever. Please, Shaua, can you stay with me until I die? And be our family’s mommy and breeding cow until I’m really, really old?”

Shaua smiled at him, reaching a hand out to stroke his cock as he hugged her giant belly, his hands kneading her much larger milk-laden tits. “Of course I can, my sweet little boy. I want to carry as many children for you as possible. I’m the best woman in the world to carry gigantic pregnancies like these!” Shaua thought this was a perfectly fine thing to do. She’d been a slave and prostitute for so many years – at his current age, Meiah probably had a similar amount of time left to live that Shaua had spent as a prostitute. Whether it was fifty years or eighty years, Shaua knew it would all fly by in a heartbeat. She laid back, exposing her wet, experienced pussy. Her belly hung up high, still taut despite its immense size. Apparently Meiah’s magic being pumped into her constantly meant her body could handle things much more easily. She was amazed she could even walk, but the magic gave her a lot of extra strength.

Shaua moaned, feeling her little lover poking his monster cock at her pussy. A number of couples and groups were close by, watching the bride and groom consummating the marriage. “Ah… AH! OHHH FUCK ME THIS NEVER...KYAH… GETS… OLD!” Shaua cried out as her little lover penetrated her, pushing through her hymen. The sight drew cries of approval from nearby. Meiah’s magic meant he’d effectively taken her virginity hundreds of times over. “Fuck Mommy. Fuck my pregnant pussy as fast as you like!”

“I-I will, Shaua. I love you!” Meiah began to fuck her, leaning into her belly. The belly itself was bigger than the boy who’d caused it. Meiah would be a father to more children in one pregnancy than most men were in their lifetimes. The exact number Shaua carried was unknown. She felt some of them stir and move as Meiah fucked her belly, pushing into her. She wasn’t bothered by him leaning into the bump as he thrusted into her, creating a loud, wet squelchy noise.

“Hah… hah… mm.” Shaua craned her head to the sides, observing her happy, horny wedding guests. There were a few simply masturbating to the sight of her fucking Meiah, but these didn’t last for long. Usually someone would take the initiative to come up and invite them for sex.

“AH!” Shaua had her first orgasm of the event, squirting on Meiah’s cock and soaking the beautiful, purple bed they reclined on. Meiah didn’t stop – only accelerated. “Yes… oh… my love… Fuck Mommy harder. Sink your cock into my womb and cum inside! Drown our babies in your seed~!” Shaua looked around. Virtually everyone had brought a soul mate, fuck buddy, or partner. She could see Collen and his happy little family, over to her left. He and Nanami were happily fucking, with the dark-skinned elf girl eight months pregnant. Shaua thought hard, recalling the structure of their family. Was that right? Shaua could see most of said children in attendance, except for the ones too young to join in. “Hey,” Shaua called out, “are you proud of me, Daddy? And Mommy?”

“Of course, Shaua!” Shaua’s father, as usual, had a group of young elves clustered around his impressive, meaty cock. “Elui and I are both so happy with you. Isn’t that right?”

“Ahh… proud! Proud!” Responded Shaua’s mother, whose gigatits were on the floor as she lovingly sucked off her husband’s rod. She smiled. Forming complete words was excellent progress. An expert Shaua had consulted said she could expect her mother’s mind to be back to normal within a year, maybe eighteen months. Right now, though, the mature elf was on her knees, sucking her husband’s cock. Even after all this time, her parents could still find a love between one another. That was elves for you. As for Shaua’s father, Arlen, the other six girls accosting him were all his own descendants. Despite his handsome, barely middle-aged appearance, Arlen was a grandfather, great-grandfather, and… Shaua was pretty sure his lineage extended to being a great-great-great-great grandfather. Obviously, some of the above were his children, too. The six girls mobbing him were all pregnant with more of said descendants.

“Uh… ah!” Shaua came again, soaking Meiah’s enormous cock. “You can… please the other girls too, if you like?” Shaua offered.

Meiah shook his head. “No. I just want you... You’re the mommy to my babies. My mommy… and my wife… and queen… haaaa...” Shaua felt like she could melt at his cuteness. Such a perfect, sweet little boy. Her king and husband. She had no real qualms with him fucking and breeding any of her descendants who wanted it, but maybe not today. “You’re cumming again, Shauaaaa? You’re...tightening up...gnnnngh… I’m gonna fill you up!”

“Ah.. yeeees!” Shaua could still feel every inch of the boy’s length, pushing into her. It didn’t really make as much of a visible bulge any more… but he still tended to inflate her with cum. “Ooooooh, yeeees! More! More! Oh… Meiaaaaaaahn~!” She felt a particularly colossal orgasm as Meiah ejaculated into her cunt, squirting ropes and ropes of magical, juvenile cum into her. Shaua felt her belly bloat out a bit more as the white liquid inflated it – then she saw it happen. How was it even possible to make her pregnant tummy larger? As Meiah pulled out Shaua sighed, happier than she’d ever been…

…Until her water broke. Then she was even happier.

“O-Oh my god, Meiah.” Shaua felt her biggest rush of excitement in a long time. She’d given birth countless times, but this time would be different in more ways than one. “I’ve gone into labor!”

Meiah looked shocked. “T-today? Really? You’re going to give birth on our wedding day?”

“Isn’t it… ah… wonderful?” Meiah nodded. “Get my father and a few of my daughters to help.” Meiah nodded again, moving away to do so.

Shortly after, a small crowd were gathered around Shaua. She insisted, however, that most people continue with the commemorative orgy. This was just a perfect end to the perfect day! Nanami, Collen’s wife, came over to help, while Collen continued fooling around with his many children. “Mother, you’re giving birth?” asked the dark-skinned elf girl. “That should be fun!” Nanami approached a few nearby men, instructing them to go get carriers and beds for the impending babies. “You’ll fuck later, alright! Your Queen is about to give you princes and princesses galore! Chop chop!”

“Ah… which pregnancy of yours is this?” Shaua asked, noticing her half-orc daughter’s bulging belly. It paled in comparison to Shaua’s size.

“My tenth,” said Nanami, giggling. “I can get around much easier than you! This one’s only a single, though.” As she stroked her stomach.

Shaua laughed again. “Help me up.” Nanami did, getting Shaua to her feet. She groaned, feeling the contractions coming on incredibly fast. After all this time, the pain of it was just something routine for her. “Oo…” Yes, this one was differently pregnant. Her pregnancy hadn’t been ordinary, it followed that the birth wouldn’t be either. She felt less pain and more pleasure. She’d trained herself to always cum during childbirth, of course… but this was different again. “Ahhh…. Ahhhh! Meiah, I’m gonna push out your babies… oh...they’re so active and strong… Haaaa...”

Meiah stood beside his new wife. Collen, a slight smirk on his face as always, held her right arm, while Shaua’s father had come over to hold her left, supporting her. Nanami had positioned herself beneath her mother, ready to catch and safely move the babies. She smiled, excited – it had been ages since she’d been present for another woman’s birth! “Your belly sure is huge, mother,” said Nanami. “Jeez… You really know how to fuck them, Papa.” She said, smiling at Meiah and giggling.

“I-I know!” Shaua could barely see the end of her pregnant stomach. Meiah’s bloating cum leaked out quite slowly. “Ah-ahhhh! The first one’s coming out. Meiah, Nanami, father, mother… everyone, watch me give birth!” Shaua closed her eyes, grunting as she felt the first baby pass through her quickly. _Very_ quickly. Most births for her were over in a matter of a few hours. This first child would be out in a matter of minutes. She felt sure of that. “OOOOOH! I’M CUMMING, I’M CUMMIIIIIING! I’M CUMMING WHILE GIVING BIRTH! OHHH… NOT EVEN BACK IN... GGNNNGH... BARISTEIN, WAS THIS DONE! GGNNNGH... FUUUUCK YEEEEEHEHEHES~!”

“Whoa,” remarked Nanami, watching a gush of fluids strike the ground below. “How can you possibly give birth while _standing_ with that huge belly? Meiah’s cum really is super magical.”

“Very much so,” said Collen, chiming in, “maybe he could have some fun with one of our daughters, sometime?” Meiah looked at the human teen who was older than him, and technically his son-in-law. The two had agreed that they wouldn’t fornicate with each other’s wives, but their children? Possibly fair game, as Meiah did notice Nanami’s cute pregnant loli daughters gazing at him a couple of times…. 

“I love that idea! Mother, are you willing to share?” asked Nanami, before perking up. “Oh, never mind. Here comes your first baby.”

“Ah… AH!” Shaua could not see her first child’s head emerging, but she felt it. Meiah stood in front of her, watching his wife’s face. Shaua’s eyes rolled back as she orgasmed again, pushing extra hard. “AH… OUT IT COMES!” With a wet noise, Shaua’s first child slid out into the hands of Nanami. She heard crying. “Oh my God… that feels so good! I’ve never had a less painful birth in my life! Shit… am… am I really gonna cum from birthing? Ohhh... haaa…”

“That’s only one out of all the ones you’ve got in there,” said Nanami, moving away with the first child. “Impressive effort, mother! I didn’t even have to pull on her at all. She just slid right out of you!”

“My daughter…” Meiah looked at the whining baby, wide-eyed. Funnily enough, when all the magic was said and done, the adorable infant much more resembled its mother. A gorgeous little blonde girl. Nanami whisked her away quickly, though, and Meiah realised he’d have plenty of time to hold and cuddle the baby later. “Shaua, are you okay?” he asked. “There are probably twenty more to go…” He held her hand, stroking her thrashing, active, giga-sized tummy.

“I’m...haaaa... fine, my little husband! You like watching your mommy-wife give birth?” Shaua still had the energy to tease him, despite her present state as she stroked her love’s cheek.

“Yeah…”

“Ngh… wow. The second one’s coming right away!” Shaua grunted and groaned again, and Nanami got right back into position. Meiah watched the dark-skinned girl with interest. She hadn’t been lying – she could sure move around even with that belly. “Ah… ahhhhh!”

Meiah put a hand on his wife’s belly, feeling a lot of squirmy movement against his palm. That belly of Shaua’s moved and wobbled a lot, now, no doubt the will of the soon-to-be-born children. Meiah imagined them saying _let us out, it’s time to meet Mommy and Daddy!_ He found it hard to believe, glancing to the first-born daughter. He was a father now. But his work wasn’t done yet.

A few minutes passed of Shaua grunting and groaning, straining to give birth. “Are you alright?” Meiah asked.

“Ugh… it’s a bit more stuck. This baby is bigger… ohh… maybe, like an ogre baby… like Nanami...” said Shaua. 

“I’m a dark elf, thank you!” Nanami huffed, while Collen patted her assuredly.

“My little husband… can you fuck my ass? Please? Get behind me and fuck me while I give birth to our babies!” Shaua begged, tears in her eyes. 

Meiah found the request odd, but he would never deny it. “Okay, Shaua. I’m going behind you, now.” He got behind her, bumping his erection against several nearby people by accident. That was what happened when you had a cock of such unusual size. Meiah stood there, listening to Shaua’s pleasured groans, wanting to make her feel better. He approached her from behind, marvelling at her absolutely _fat_ ass. How could any woman have a body so lewd, so obscene and perfect? Meiah pressed his cock against her ass, knowing anal sex on a whim was perfectly fine for Shaua. That part of her body had also been shaped perfectly to Meiah’s amazing length.

He pushed into her, fucking Shaua quickly and decisively. “AHHH! IT’S MESSING UP MY INSIDES!” Shaua screamed, to chuckles from nearby onlookers. She felt Meiah’s cock pushing into her, forcing their baby out quicker. This was exactly what she’d needed. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” She cried out in short, sharp gasps of pleasure. She came in expecting to mould the boy king into her fuck toy… yet the tables had very much been turned.

“Here it comes, mother.” Said Nanami. “Push!”

“Oo… oooooOOOOOH!” With another colossal orgasm, the second baby was forced out enough for Nanami to safely remove it. “Ah…”

“There we go! Wow, he _is_ a big boy, isn’t he? He’ll be a strong stud, won’t he?” Shaua watched as Nanami took the newly-birthed child away, giving it to a bridesmaid. She had countless people here to help her, no matter how many babies she ended up squeezing out. One of her oldest daughters was attending to the first baby girl, letting her feed from her breast. Lucky bitch. That daughter was beyond her fertile years, sure, but she wouldn’t stop having sex until she was damn well dead. Shaua respected that. That girl had had something like thirty or thirty-five children in her entire life… Shaua expected to beat that number in two Meiah-fathered pregnancies.

“Keep fucking me, my little king.” Demanded Shaua, and Meiah obliged. He accelerated, his cock bulging inside her ass. There were a few old men seated nearby, watching Shaua as she squeezed out the third baby. “You boys… ah… like watching this?”

“Of course! I’m jealous of the young-un behind you, though!” answered a bearded gent. “Reminds me of when I visited Baristein, sixty years ago, as a boy! I fucked a little elf girl. Might have been one of yours. I was hoping I could meet up with her again sometime.”

“It’s real nice here,” said the other older man. “There’s such freedom.” Shaua listened to their conversation as her third baby popped out into Nanami’s waiting arms. Nanami handed it away quickly, and Meiah kept fucking Shaua’s ass, about to cum inside her. “What say you, new queen? Isn’t this place wondrous?”

“It’s… perfect. Ah!” Shaua heard her little husband moan, then ejaculate into her. A fresh load filled her up, stretching out her belly again, inflating it to its previous proportions. She’d just started to deflate a bit, too, with her children exiting her body. “Ah… fuck. I wonder how many more there are to go?”

“Hah… I can fuck for as long as you want me to, Shaua.”

Shaua sighed in contentment. “Yes, my King. Keep going as long as you can! Fuck me… breed me and fill my ass as I give birth to our...hyaaaaahhn… children!”

+++

Shaua endured the rest of the births easily. “Ah… fuck… I love you… I love all of you!”

“This is the last one, Shaua.” Nanami was crouched below, ready to catch the final emerging child. “One last push!”

“I’m cumming, too!” Said Meiah, readying for his fourth orgasm into Shaua. “Mm…”

With a chorus of various people’s voices, Shaua’s final child emerged. She’d squeezed out more girls than boys, but had long since lost count of how many she’d had total. Meiah ejaculated into her ass one last time, Shaua came once more, and her final child squirted out of her stretched cunt.

“Another girl,” said Nanami, reaching a hand up to touch her mother’s deflated belly. “Well done, mother, I think that’s all of them.”

Guided by Collen and her own father, Shaua collapsed back onto the bed. She was so _exhausted…_ but so happy. Cum leaked from her ass, juices from her pussy, milk from her teats and tears of joy from her eyes. “Amazing. How many… did we have?” Shaua felt someone clasping her hand. It was Meiah.

“You gave birth to twenty-three children for us, Shaua,” said Meiah. “They’re all super cute. We had fifteen girls and eight boys.”

Shaua nodded, smiling. “I… haaa... can’t wait for our honeymoon. Do you think we should take our babies with us?”

Meiah chuckled nervously. “I think we should name them, first. We can do things with the babies when we get back.”

Shaua held his hand. “Alright, darling. Still… I want more babies as soon as possible. I want us… to have the biggest family in the world. You could put a thousand babies in me before your life is up. Would you like that? Would you like to get me super-pregnant again?”

Meiah nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, my Queen!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find out more about the creation of my writings, check out my profile.


End file.
